morsevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Sander City
Sander City or just 'Sander '''is a city founded in 1711. Sander City is the second oldest city found in Trois Island County in Morseville with a population of 1,468,945 people in the city itself. It is booming with businesses, housing, forestry and tourism. It was the capital from 1995 to 2016. In February 2016, the capital moves back to Fort Haggenboro. History of Sander City Early History Around 1690, Fort Sanderson and Read's Corner was fought in a battle against the native tribes. In 1705, Sander City was planned out and settled. The area where Sander City is going to be built is flat, fertile, hot, and good for timber. In 1709, Queen Anne have set sail to where the area is at. In 1710, they arrived and started building Sander City. Starting with a post office, hotel, restaurant, tavern, blacksmiths, and a bakery. Then Morseville got it's independence in 1778. Since 1810, it remained as the most "populated city in Morseville". From 1820 to 1850, Sander City was known for mining and cotton growing. Civil War There was a war in Sander City as well in Applewood, Fort Haggenboro, Viewport, Tuson, Marcville, and Martin during the Civil War. Sander City was used as not only as a base, but a storage center. Sander City was razed in the ground in 1864. Post-Civil War After the Morseville Civil War, Sander City quickly rebuilt. Sander City became a major stop for transportation to Quièvrecourt, Applewood, Fort Haggenboro, Forester, and more. The city also have become a major industrial city by 1870. In 1903, Blue Valley separated from Sander City, meanwhile Sander City buried Olde Alexandria to prevent Ligurians from raising pitchforks. Recent History Today, the city has a large Angrybirdsrio presence in the city. As of 2018 however, some of the population is shifting 100 miles south to Forester. Geography Metropolitan Area Sander City is the central of the 4-county metro area. It includes Currituck, Jackson, Tazewell, and Trois Island counties. Climate Sander City has a humid subtropical climate, with mild winters and hot summers. Elevation Elevation of Sander City is anywhere between 13 and 54 studs above sea level. Cityscape Architecture Sander City currently has a hockey team, the Sander City Frontiers. The team's arena is named Bloxy Cola Center, which was named after Bloxy Cola Brands, which is headquartered in Applewood, after moving from Sander City. Neighborhoods ''Further Information: Neighborhoods in Sander City Sander City has a few neighborhoods existing so far. Downtown and Southern Midtown are the most populated so far. The newest neighborhood is the Jupiter Woods neighborhood which was established in 2017 after taking land from invaded Valley Township from the Online Daters (OD'ers). Adjacent Communities * Alexandria (West) * Blue Valley (West) * Oceanview (Southeast) * Novorossiya (South) * King City (Southwest) * Angrinopolis (North & East) * Jupiter Springs (Northwest & South) * ABRio (East) Government Sander City is situated in Morseville's 1st congressional district, which includes Trois Island, Currituck, Jackson, and Tazewell counties. Education Sander City is home the newly opened, Angrybirdsria Elementary School, which is a part of the Sander City Public Schools (SCPS) district. Colleges & Universities There would be at least one or two colleges planned. Here are the following that may be included: * University of Morseville-Sander * Trois State University * University of Sander Primary and Secondary Schools (K-12) Sander City Public Schools (SCPS) has been established. Here are the lists of schools that may be or already included: * Sander High School * Sander Middle School * Angrybirdsria Elementary School (Opened) * Camden Park Elementary School * Star Tannery Elementary School * Dixon Elementary School Transportation Airport An airport south of Alexandria, named Sander-Alexandria International Airport (SND), is one of the busiest airports of the state. It is a hub for Angrybirdsrio Airlines, and a future hub Bryan Airlines International, & Dev Airlines. Freeways Sander City has only one toll highway, the Morseville Turnpike which was meant to connect to Interstate 10 and Delaware Street but wasn't finished yet. * Interstate 10: Runs east-west through downtown, midtown, and then the western neighborhoods. * Interstate 99: Runs northeast-southwest in the southern part of the city then curve towards downtown, heading North-south, turning southwest then west then turning back north to Liguria County. * Interstate 199: Runs west of Midtown and Downtown Sander City, looping around the city on the west side. *Morseville Turnpike: Connects western part of the county to Sander City. I-110 has been proposed on this tolled road. Other Major Roads Other major roads include the following: * U.S. Route 13 (Cyanopolis Blvd) * U.S. Route 90 (Star Tannery Road & Tazewell Portage Road) * State Route 1 (Thessalonica Blvd, Star Tannery Road & Cyanopolis Blvd) * State Route 2 (Thessalonica Blvd) * State Route 3 (Alexandria Blvd & Plainfield Road) * Southwest Blvd (MV 4) * Mecklenburg Turnpike (MV 710) * West Street (Future MV 1A/B) Rail Currently, there are 2 different train tracks in Sander City including a station in the northern part of the city. * Martin-Sander City R&R * Read's Corner-Sander City R&R Gallery Category:Towns/Cities Category:Major City Category:Southern Morseville Category:Sander Metro Area Category:Former Capitals